prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Manuel Ortiz Partida
| birth_place = Tijuana, Baja California | death_date = | death_place = | resides = | billed = Tijuana, Baja California, Mexico | trainer = Rey Misterio, Sr. | debut = 1990 | retired = }} Manuel Ortiz Partida (May 22, 1971) is a professional wrestler who is currently wrestling the Independent Circuit in Mexico, particularly in the Tijuana area. He is better known by his stage name Halloween but is widely known in America as Ciclope, a character he portrayed in World Championship Wrestling. Career In wrestling Championships and accomplishments *'Asistencia Asesoría y Administración' **AAA World Trios Championship (1 time) – with Damián 666 and X-Fly **AAA World Mixed Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Mari Apache **AAA World Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Extreme Tiger **Baja California Light Heavyweight Championship (1 time) **IWC Middleweight Championship (1 time) *'Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre' **Mexican National Trios Championship (2 times) – with Damián 666 and Psicosis (1) and Damián 666 and Mr. Águila *'Federacion Internacional de Lucha Libre' **FILL Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Damián 666 *'Nueva Generacion Xtrema' **NGX World Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Damián 666 *'Perros del Mal (promotion)' **Copa Perros del Mal Extremo (2011) *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' **PWI ranked him # 89 of the 500 best singles wrestlers of the PWI 500 in 2006. *'Revolution Pro Wrestling (Mexico)' **Revolution Pro (Mexico) World Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Damián 666 *'World Wrestling Association' **WWA World Junior Light Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'World Wrestling Organization' **WWO Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Damián 666 *'Xtreme Latin American Wrestling' **X-LAW Tag Team Championship (2 times) – with Damián 666 *'Xtreme Pro Wrestling' **XPW World Tag Team Championship (2 time) – with Damián 666 *'Independent championships': **LAWA World Middleweight Championship (1 time) **WWEA Extreme Championship (1 time) External links * Profile * Profile Category:Mexican wrestlers Category:1971 births Category:1990 debuts Category:Alianza Universal De Lucha Libre alumni Category:All Japan Pro Wrestling alumni Category:America Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:Baja Star's Wrestling alumni Category:Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre alumni Category:Dantes Lucha Factory alumni Category:Florida Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Full Contact Wrestling alumni Category:Full Impact Pro alumni Category:Global Les Catch alumni Category:International Wrestling League alumni Category:International Wrestling Revolution Group current roster Category:Invasion RCH alumni Category:Jersey Championship Wrestling alumni Category:King Bulls Wrestling alumni Category:LEGEND Promociones alumni Category:Los Perros Del Mal alumni Category:Nueva Generacion Xtrema alumni Category:Promo Azteca alumni Category:Promociones Contreras alumni Category:Promociones MV alumni Category:Revolution Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Reyes del Ring alumni Category:Super X Grand Prix Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Todo X El Todo alumni Category:Total Nonstop Action Wrestling alumni Category:USA Pro Wrestling alumni Category:USA Xtreme Wrestling alumni Category:World Championship Wrestling alumni Category:World Wrestling Association alumni Category:Xplosion Nacional de Lucha Libre alumni Category:Xtreme Latin American Wrestling alumni Category:Xtreme Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Colosal alumni Category:Lucha Libre Boom current roster Category:Promociones El Cholo de Tijuana alumni Category:Promociones TG Power alumni Category:Zeus Promotions alumni Category:Wrestling Martin Calderon alumni Category:Living people Category:Azteca Karate Extremo alumni Category:Federacion Universal De Lucha Libre alumni Category:Llaves y Candados alumni Category:Lucha Libre Tijuanense alumni Category:Producciones Sanchez alumni Category:Promociones Cara Lucha alumni Category:Promociones Duvandi alumni Category:Promociones Kdna alumni Category:Promociones MDA alumni Category:El Club Producciones alumni Category:Guerrero Indy Wrestling alumni Category:La Liga de la Justicia alumni Category:MaxProad alumni Category:Pincelin Promotion's alumni Category:Promociones Cantu alumni Category:Promociones Gutierrez alumni Category:Asistencia Asesoría y Administración alumni Category:The Crash alumni Category:Male wrestlers Category:Latino World Order members Category:Desastre Total Ultraviolento alumni